User talk:Meraida
Primeval armor render I'm sorry, but I had to delete the image you uploaded. The problem is that it was an official render of Warrior Primeval armor by Emily Diehl (ref. original image), and she has specifically denied permission for us to use her renders on this wiki. —Dr Ishmael 19:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) - OK, sorry I uploaded the wrong pic. you know, I love war primeval and have tons of sceenies i'll take 1 of them :Actually it isn't hard to take character screenshots on a white background, if you want to pose for me I can make one just like that one for you. --◄mendel► 15:37, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I know ill do it outside of droknars forge in the white snow ;) :User:M.mendel/heroes has some of my pure white shots, though the gallery isn't done yet. And I think even the circular shadow can be turned off. --◄mendel► 16:02, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ya, now loaded mine. the war is from talus chute, it looks white but there's alot of shine on him. my dervish is from lornars pass, no shine but the backgrond is kinda dirty. AND, my screens are pretty bad on graphics because i had to take them myself with my laptop.If you hav any suggestions for my user page, thanks Meraida 19:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, teh white looks nice, albeit a bit small. Look around at other people's userpages if you need ideas (and code to copy). --◄mendel► 22:23, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm more comfortable with the set-up of things in wiki now, but how do i create: ::::- an page in the right top like on the bosses monsters their pages. ::::- a 'userbox' if its that called i'd like to make myself not copy them. ::::- do i need to save my pictures,..etc in another page of does this program saves them on the page itself? Meraida 18:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::See: :::::*Category:Templates/Info boxes for infoboxes - you probably shouldn't use these directly, but you can copy the formatting out of one of them to use on your userpage. :::::*Template:Userbox for creating personal userboxes. :::::*Category:Templates/Users for pre-made userboxes that everyone can use. :::::* for how to upload and display images. :::::—Dr Ishmael 19:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::You were doing it almost right with the infobox, except you didn't end your wikitables properly and you didn't remove the }. These are only needed in templates, for parameters. I am not sure how you went about creating that, but next time try using the or BossInfo like you find it in articles, using preview until you get it to look right; then insert subst: right after the opening (so it looks like, for example, ; save the page and then edit it again to remove unneeded chaff. --◄mendel► 19:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Pictures are saved extra and each picture has a page, but you can use them anywhere on the wiki. It looks like you found out how to do that, though. Please ask if anything in the Editing guide seems unclear to you. --◄mendel► 19:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) = --◄mendel► 12:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) | | | --◄mendel► 15:05, 10 December 2008 (UTC) |} ::How do i write text left of the pictures without the pics going down of page? Meraida 16:29, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::I edited your page to show you where to write. You can also do it as demonstrated below if you want a text section "joined" to a specific box. --◄mendel► 22:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Text 1 Text 2 :You probably ought to tell me if I should stop doing that to your page... ;-) I have taken the liberty of moving the title boxes up the page; they work a bit differently from "normal" text because they float as well (on the left). The explanation how it works is written as HTML comments in the page itself, so if you're curious, click "edit" and have a look. --◄mendel► 11:52, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Image licensing Please remember to pick an option from the Licensing drop-down box when uploading an image. The correct option for GW screenshots is "This is a screenshot from the game." —Dr Ishmael 16:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) poll Anet says this month they want to make SC, solo farm and wepsf much harder(slightly nerf) Yes, Was about time they were going to, i rlly hate farmers Yes, but I don't like it! my money will flue away AARGH! Nah, they won't do that. they're just bluffing. They will, but they'll fail like always. :Needs an option with "They should, but they'll probably fail" or something similar :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :: better? Meraida 12:36, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::While Hating might be a bit too strong, I don't like the SC stuff, it's really "have this build or you can't join us", and there were no normal groups anymore for any elite area (mainly UW).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::*want to slap you in the face *,oh yeah, Freedom of speech and it was me including that opinion in the poll ><. Meraida 12:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Graphic card So, I have a lil problem. my laptop could run gw for 1 year, then he crashed.(yup Brace Yourself Owned me). i had to reinstall him but now, when I wanted to reinstall gw the game says my video card is too low! how can I fix this? :: Problem solved, had to download 1001 files and then my NVIDIA driver, and it worked! Tanks for great help. Meraida 18:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) No way! You're Belgian, and you also have your birthday in september? Like, needle in a haystack man...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :12 months in a year, and a couple of million Belgians. Nothing too special imo :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: +On guildwiki, and where do u exactly live , nazgir? Meraida 16:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oost Vlaanderen (eigenlijk tegen Vlaams-Brabant en Antwerpen), in Buggenhout, tegen Dendermonde.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Hier ook OOst-vlaanderen , tegen Gent in Merelbeke(half boerengat-gemeente) Meraida 17:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a code! No one knows what luang... taaltje ut is!!!! NOOOO! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::F1, zwijg, gij zijt nen nederlander :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Happy B-day! 17:26, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :: wow tnx guys, sorry for late comment but i quitted gw maybe I will bb in gw2.. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)